For Richer or For Poorer
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: Welcome to Goode, where the social classes are divided between the rich kids and the poor kids. Meet Annabeth,Piper,Hazel,Rachel,Reyna,Juniper,Drew,Silena,and Lexi. All part of the rich group. Meet Percy,Jason,Frank,Nico,Leo,Grover,Jake,Charlie(a.k.a Beckendorf). Poor group. What happens when these people are thrust into each other's lives? Well drama and adventure of course!
1. Chapter 1:Meet The Gang!

Annabeth's POV

I walked down the hallways of Goode High School. There were smiles at me but there were also glares and stares. I saw raggedy jeans and cute up to date fashion dresses. The sun glinted off the lockers, causing me to be able to see my reflection in them. I was wearing a pink mini-skirt with a green off the shoulder top with some stylish brown combat boots. My curly blonde hair tumbled down to my waist. I winced at how long it was. I always felt like Rapunzel with it.

There are two groups at Goode High. The rich kids, who have fathers and mothers who are millionaires or billionaires and then there are the poor kids who are always struggling with stuff that I'm not sure about. There are also people in the middle who have money but not money like us. Whenever there's a new kid we always bombard them with questions and find out what group they belong to. Now it's not like I love the system, but it's the system and I need to follow it's rules. The last time somebody didn't, they were exiled from both groups, and bullied all through high school. I _don't_ want that to happen to me.

Anyway, back to the present, I arrive at my locker and took out my iPhone 6C and skipped over to talk with my friends. The group consists of all-girls: Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Rachel Elizabeth Dare(for some reason she says her middle name too), Drew Tanaka, Reyna Alleno-Ramirez, Silena Beauregard, Juniper Treebush and Lexi Wellington.

So when I get there they all give me the usual greetings.

"Hey!"

"What's up!"

"Hello."

"Nice to see you sweetie!"

That's so Drew! "Hey guys!" I say. "Want to come over to my house to hang-out? Just call your _rides_ off." Our "rides" happened to be limos to ride us back to our mansions. I hated riding in them because they always attract a lot of attention.

Then we here girls sighing. That means only one thing. Luke is here! He's this athletic hottie that captures the hearts of all girls that lay eyes on him. Being the captain of the football and basketball team makes him pretty strong. I turn around. I've had a huge crush on him since 7th grade. I'm a junior and he's a senior and I've always had my eye out for him. But the ratio of my getting him for myself is 1:500. I'd have to fight through all the girls at school to get to him.

Well actually, not _all_ the girls. The girls that are in love with Luke are also in love with Percy Jackson. He's this poor kid who's pretty handsome and on the swim team. Apparently, he's a gang leader. I don't mess around with him because he's bad news and always in the principals office. Percy and Luke have this supposed rivalry. You always see them fighting or yelling at each other.

Oh, I forgot to say my name. Silly me! I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena Chase and Frederick Chase. And if you haven't already noticed, I'm on the rich kid side. Not all of us are snotty. Like my group and I aren't. Drew can be sometimes but if you really get to know her you'll find out that she's so sweet and lovable. To give you a mental picture of myself, you could say I'm average. I have blonde curly hair and grey eyes. I have a natural tan and I guess I have a good body. At least, that's what the boys tell me. I'm not looking for a relationship though! I'm totally fine with my "single status".

My friends stayed by our lockers and chatted. We had five minutes before our first classes started. "Isn't this Gucci handbag _so_ cute!" Drew squealed as she pointed to a picture in a fashion magazine. Piper wrinkled her nose. "Too fancy for me. I'd feel overdressed by just picking it up." Well, that's Piper for you. We are pretty much the same because we don't feel the need to spend all of our parent's money like some people hear *cough*Drew and Silena*cough*. Out of the whole group Piper is my favorite best friend. I share things more with her because I know she'll listen. I love the other's though. We've known each other since kindergarten and haven't left each other's side. Let me give you a mental picture of them all.

Piper is the kind of girl who likes t-shirts and ripped up jeans. She always has feathers in her hair because she's part Cherokee. Right now she's wearing a shirt that says, "Anything YOU can do, I can do better!" with some capris. She has her brown hair in a braid down her back.

Hazel is this shy black girl but don't mess with her. She always wears a flower in her hair and she's just so cute. She's the kind of girls who like skirts that are not to short and long-sleeved shirts. She is totally innocent. Just holding hands is the height of passion to her.

Rachel is this short girl with curly red hair that bounced around her shoulders. She is _so_ energetic. It is my life's job to keep that girl off coffee. She already has enough nerves without it. She has shining green eyes that are flaming with passion. She's a painter and has a artist's eye. She doesn't care what anybody thinks of her. She's always herself. Despite being an artist, her wardrobe is a bit off. She's always wearing bright colors that clash. Now I don't say anything, but some girls in the group *cough* Drew and Silena *cough* sometimes lightly(heavily) comment on it.

Drew is Asian. She has long black tresses and she's _such_ a fashion critic. She's beautiful and makes almost every style rock. Her favorite type of clothes are mini-shirts and mini-tops. She doesn't wear to much make-up but just enough to let her features pop.

Reyna is a girl who likes to take control. She's a natural born leader and never lets anything stand in her way. She's independent and strong. She's the student council president and is really strict. She' always very serious but when she feels comfortable in an environment she starts to relax and cut loose and soon she starts cracking jokes. She's relaxes when she's with us but NOBODY else! She's from Puerto Rico and has long black hair. She usually likes skinny jeans and short-sleeved t-shirts. She usually has her hair up in a bun or ponytail but every once in a while we convince her to let it down but usually at parties.

Silena and Drew are very alike in many ways but are also different in many ways. Silena is always giving us fashion advice and romance tips. She and Rachel seem to always know who's going to be a couple before two people even meet. _Freaky_. She likes to wear dresses. Not formal but casual in a pretty way. She wears make-up just like Drew.

Juniper is a nature freak. She always involved in some kind of protest for animals or trees or something, although her parents disapprove. Especially because their company cuts down trees for their products. Juniper is actually very shy and hates talking to boys. She can go ballistic though, if you get her worked up. Juniper usually wears Go Green shirts and skinny jeans. The feature that usually stands out about her is her long green hair(dyed of course). Probably the boldest action she's ever done!

Lexi is really cute and she's a fashionista but not like Drew or Silena. She always goes designer though. Designer jeans and a mini top and always 6-inch platform heels. Drew and Silena like heels too but the rest of the girls(including me) are all for sneakers. I've tried heels. Ouch! She has shoulder-length blonde hair and always wears a bow or headband in her hair.

I'm the smart one. Not to brag, but I am. Straight A student and all my teachers love me. My usual outfit varies. Sometimes I wear jeans. Sometimes I wear skirts or shorts. And many other different fashion choices.

So now that you now about my friends and I, let me rush to home room! :)

**So I 'm doing a story about the different social classes. It won't be just Annabeth but all the other girls will be made into couples. Except my OC, Lexi. She will already have a boyfriend in this one. So a good start to a new story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Then I Met Her!

**I know Annabeth sounded a little OC in the last chapter but I promise you she really is smart! I'm trying to alternate characters so everybody has a narrative.**

Percy's POV

I leaned against my locker surveying the hallways. I saw people rushing to get to their home room but I wasn't in any hurry. Then I heard a wail. I saw one of my best friends, Leo, being held by the collar by Castellan. I walked over and slammed my fist next to Castellan's head making my presence known. That bastard Luke! Luke dropped Leo and turned around to face me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something the matter Jackson?" "As a matter-of-fact there is, Castellan, there is." "Oh, and what would that be?" "Your messing with one of my friends." "Oh, this scrawny little dude. Nah, I was just teaching him a lesson for staring at me." I glared at him. "All this because he _looked_ at you?! Your sick!" "One. He stared at me. Two. I am perfectly healthy thanks to my father's money." I slammed my fist into his face. Leo ran off not looking back. Luke then started throwing punches back at me. I held him in a headlock until I felt some of my friends hold me back and some of Luke's friends hold him back.

When I was calm instead of talking to my friends I simply walked away. Then I collided with someone. "Oh, sorry!" I heard someone say. I looked down to see someone on the ground picking up books. I knelt down to help them and when the person stood up I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair that went below her waist and yet it was up in a ponytail. I hate to see it when she lets it loose. She had stormy, grey eyes. She was obviously a rich kid. "S-S-Sorry!" she said once again before racing past me, obviously trying to get to home room in time. I couldn't help but stand and watch after her. Then I continued on to my home room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jackson, your late again!"<p>

"Sorry Mr. Bundles."

I slid into my desk. I saw a cute girl with orange hair staring at me. I winked. She blushed and giggled. Yup, I'm a womanizer! I texted under my desk, paying no attention to the teacher. The day flew by uneventfully except for a visit to the principals office because of the "incident" with " ". My mind kept wandering to the beautiful blonde I had bumped into in the hallway. Out of all the topics it just kept drifting back to her. I know I'm supposed to hate rich kids but I didn't particularly dislike her. She had been polite and helped me with me books. I rode the bus home and when I got to my apartment building, rushed up the stairs. When I was in front of the door I slowed to a stop. I opened it, dropped my bag, and flopped on the couch. I grabbed my cell phone and texted my "gang". At least, that's what everybody calls it.

Just because you hangout with a group of guys doesn't make it a gang. All we do is play pranks. I know we look tough, but come on! Well... most of us look tough. After I texted Jason about his sister's party on Friday night (their my cousins) I relaxed and turned on the cable. Homework can wait. I relaxed for about 3 minutes, until my mom came huffing and puffing onto the scene. "Perseus Jackson!" My real name. I'm in trouble. "You got in a fight with Luke Castellan again?! You never think about the consequences! What was the reason this time?!" she yelled. "I never think, I _do_! I had to _do_ something because he was beating up Leo for just looking at him!". My mom's facial expressions relaxed. She knew Leo had a hard time defending himself from bullies. Her voice was soft now. "I know you wanted to help Leo but you could have just talked to Luke." she said. "_Talking?!_ _Talking doesn't work with that bastard!_". "Percy Jackson! Language!" "Sorry mom." "I'll let you off with a warning but you really need to cut back on these fights. Things are tough enough as they are." She walked into the dining room and plopped down at the table. She went through the list of mail and started rubbing her temples. Meaning they were bills.

My mom has two jobs. One at a candy store and another one at a coffee shop. It's really hard for her to make ends meet. It's just us in a small apartment. My father was bitten by a shark when I was 2 and didn't survive. Me and my mom have been on our own ever since. I know that he was a marine biologist and that he was smart and funny. I can barely remember him though since it's been 15 years. I keep a picture of him by my desk. I hate to be sentimental and remind myself of the past but I just want to keep that little part. But mostly, the past should just be let alone. Nobody should go digging up secrets that only bring trouble.

**So there's a little mystery and suspence in the end of this chapter. There's a back story behind his father's death and Annabeth is going to be the one to uncover it, so yeah! I'm going to do random switches every now and then but for the most part it's just going to be Annabeth or Percy. I have so many great ideas for this story. I really hope everybody likes it! I'll try to update frequently as much as I can! **

**Remember, reviews make me :)!**


End file.
